Tellin da truth
by Koimiko
Summary: Danny thought only to tell the truth before he moved forward with his relationship with 'his Montana'. To wipe his past misdeed away especially after Rikki’s phone call. But who thought telling the truth would lead to this . . .
1. Chapter 1

First off I don't own CSI:NY nor do I make any moneys form writing this. Okay is this enough to keep legal off my back? I hope so.

Secondly I blame this fic purely on reading too many Fanfictions and listening to Keri Hilson. That's my story an Iam sticking to it. Besides who can resist Danny Messer gawd he's a sexy tough guy that cry's and is smart as yea. .everyone knows what I am talking about.

I wondering if i should write more though. .R/R

sorry about the spelling guys. Who knew spell check could be broken? well between my boss and a review i finally do. 600 documents i have to go over by sight alone. who so wants to be me right now. Im trying to get things fixed before i post again.

****************************************

"Geez Montana Im not perfect"

"I didn't say you were Danny."

"When ya look at meh. ." he sighed rubbing his hands over his spiky head. He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest adjusting his stance. "As interesting as dis is I have ta tell ya da truth bout somethin Montana."

"About what?" Lindsay turned to face her boy-friend she did even how they were still together after everything he put her through lately. After the shooting of Ruben he had shut her out leaving her to flounder without direction. Now week's later things had started getting better. She couldn't wait to get her results back. It was crazy she got paged at almost the end of the examination. A part of her wondered though how he would take it.

"Sooo I gotta call from Rikki dis morning an she says she umm-"

"She's what Danny?"

"She says she's pregnant Lindsay," he fidgeted and slid his hands into his front pockets. Not noticing Lindsay jumping up from her chair.

"Is . .Is it yours," she chocked out. He frowned again trying to look at everything but her. "Is it your's?"

"I-" how was he supposed to tell this woman, this woman he loved more than life that he fucked up. That in his blindness, his weakness, he did something unforgivable. But he had to try. They couldn't start over on a lie so he took a breath. "After Ruben died, was killed I was in a bad place Montana. Now dat I think bout it I made some bad choices. Really Really bad choices."

"You slept with Rikki didn't you? All those times when I called you and you hurried me off the phone," She looked horrified

"Look I know its no excuse . . . But I didn't plan it. I didn't do it on purpose Lindsay. It kinda happened." he whimpered out. She stalked to the door and pulled it open. "Wait Lindsay don't-"

"Shut your lying mouth Messer. You lied to me, cheated on me and lied again to. .to think I was happy to be back with you. Silly me here I was worried and loving you and you're fucking your neighbor," she yelled and swallowed thickly feeling nauseated.

"Lindsay . .Montana. . Please" he chased her down the glass hall uncaring of all the attention they were getting. He followed her into the stairwell and headed down hearing her sobs. They both past a confused Flack as they rushed from the building giving him no choice but to follow.

Mac and Stella were returning from lunch laughing and talking when Stella turned hearing Danny's voice. Both froze in shock

She didn't feel anything didn't even know where she was going only that she had to get away from Danny. She told me she had to get over him that she would find a way. But he didn't let her, and after a while she let him back in only to. .she was so numb. She was beyond pain.

Lindsay didn't feel herself being bumped from the curb into traffic. She did even have time to move out of way.

The air was forced from her lungs upon impact; her body met the street with unforgiving force.

Stella, Mac, Danny and Flack raced to her downed body.

"Lindsay . . . Lindsay gawd tellem to hurry dat bus Mac . . . Lindsay." Danny sobbed.

"Kiddo speak to me," Stella tried to keep it together. They watched her eye-lids flutter open. "Hey, Kiddo can you hear me?"

"Ma," was garbled as blood flowed from her mouth her eyes trying to close again.

"No . . . no . . . kiddo don't do that come on Lindsay stay with me"

***************************

Stella went to the hospital with Lindsay, Flack refused to let Danny anywhere near the ambulance and Mac wanted to get to the bottom of what happen.

Two hours and still no video footage from the traffic camera. Top it off still no word from Stella about Lindsay's condition. But that wasn't the worst no the worst was every time Mac turned his back, Hawkes and Adam had to pull Flack off of a shell shocked Danny.

Mac hell the whole Lab watched as again Hawkes and Adam tried to pry the enraged Flack off Danny. They could see Flack yelling even if they couldn't hear him. Danny only stood there shaking his head either in denial or disbelief no one could say.

Mac sighed and quickly entered the room.

"WHA DA FUCK DID YA DO MESSER?"

"Calm down Flack we are all upset over this but you can't blame Danny," Hawkes panted for breath.

"I know he had somethin to do wit it doc He was chasin her and she was cryin."

Danny on the other hand heard nothing. He kept playing over and over in his mind him chasing his Montana. The last thing he heard from her was she didn't want to see him again. Than than he saw her in the street, laying there bleeding out. The scene repeated in his head faster and faster as it flashed through his mind.

The three men noticed the shaking of their silent friend and for the first time he looked up tears in his wide shocked eyes.

"Lind-say," he whimpered heart-broken as his eyes rolled up his head and he hit the floor. Hawkes wasted no time kneeling beside his downed friend checking his vitals.

"He's fine . . . Just fainted. I guess the shock finally caught up with him." with Adam and Mac's help they hefted him onto the sofa.

The video arrived at the same time Stella walked back into the lab. Mac, Adam, and Flack all watched as like a zombie Stella walked right into Mac office and sat down looking straight ahead. Hawkes was shocked as he turned and saw the pale, tear stained face of Stella. The tape forgotten about they all gathered in Mac's Office around his desk.

"Stella . . . Stella talk to us," Mac spoke worried. The woman blinked a few times but it still didn't stop the tears.

"She's in bad . . . Bad shape Mac," Stella sobbed. "Lin-Lindsay is such a tiny little thing Mac."

"What did the Doctor say Stel?"

"Broken bones, internal bleeding, one of lungs collapsed, her heart stop three times," she sobbed as she simplified what the doctor told her.

"Fuck"

"Holy-"

"Is she is-"

"No"

"What is it Stella? What are you not telling us?" Mac questioned as Stella gripped his hand. He could feel her trembling, trying to hold it together. Her other hand flew to her mouth to hold back the sob.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nor make any money from CSI:NY or from writing this. (good right)

I hope somewhere someone likes this. . . don't hate me for the end of this chapter.

* * *

"What is it Stella? What are you not telling us?" Mac questioned as Stella gripped his hand. He could feel her trembling, trying to hold it together. Her other hand flew to her mouth to hold back the sob.

"_Miss Bonasera"_

"_Yes, I am she"_

"_I am Doctor Todd"_

"_How how is Lindsay?"_

"_I am not going to sugar coat things Miss Bonasera. Things are not looking well for your friend. She sustained a lot of damage from the accident. Most of the damage is internal. I am afraid while she came though surgery well enough we were unable to save her baby. She was much too early in her pregnancy for the embryo to be saved. I am sorry. "_

"_Wha?" Stella questioned shocked thinking she heard the wrong thing._

"_You didn't know"_

"_No no. Will-will she be alright doctor?"_

"_If your friend doesn't wake in the next 24 to 48 hours Miss Bonasera I am afraid she . . ."_

"_I understand," Stella nodded._

"_Does she have any family-?"_

"_No her co-workers are her friends and family." _

"Stella . . . Stella"

"Lindsay …was… Pregnant," Stella broke down sobbing.

Those three words made their way in the tried waking mind of Danny. His eyes widen in pain and shock. _My Montana was pregnant; My Montana was going to have my child, our child. And Now, now. ._He curled up on the sofa and sobbed. _'All I wanted ta do was tell her da truth. I didn't want our new life to start on a lie. Oh god I swear I never meant for this ta happen. Oh god please please I'll do anythin please don't take my Montana away from me please.'_ he prayed silently as he sobbed.

Stella noticed the sobbing Danny; she tore away from Mac and went to him kneeling down beside the sofa.

"I am so so sorry Danny"

"I never meant for this ta happen Stel. I only chased afterta her ta stop her. I swear Stel I. I. only wanted ta. Tell da. Truth. Before. I asked. Her. Ta. Marry. Me," he sobbed brokenly.

"Oh Danny it's not your fault," Stella whispered.

"What happened Danny? Why was Lindsay running away?" Danny clears his throat and wiped his face sitting up. Stella took a seat beside him. He frowned and swallowed a few times than looked at Mac.

"We were talking you know. Jokin around and she made some comment bout me ya know how I was. I had been tryin for a couple of hours to tell her something. I didn't wanna hurt her wit the news. It sort ta just came out."

"What just came out," Flack growled causing Adam and Hawkes to move toward him again just in case.

"Rikki called dis mornin." he swallowed. "she's pregnant"

"Sonofa-"

"It mine"

"Ya dead Messer dead," Flack tried to lunge across for the crying man but Adam and Hawkes grabbed him before he could. "Let me go . . . I'll killem"

"FLACK," Mac yelled but Flack paid Mac no mind.

"All this time Ima telling Linds to give ya time to give ya space and ya'll come to ya senses and ya were screwin your neighbor. I defended ya when she thought ya was wit someone else. Dats low Messer, Low even for ya. Let me go. I'll kill ya man."

"No one is killing any one Don man calm down," Hawkes bit out. Mac storm to the door and opened it.

"Leave Flack until you calm down I don't want to see you."

"Ya defendin Messer now Mac?" Flack stared at Mac for a moment. "Fine don't come cryin to me when he stabs ya in da back. I'll be at da hospital wit Lindsay" Flack stalked out of the room and took the stairs down.

Mac sighed and turned back to Danny. "As disappointed as I am . . ." Mac stopped. "Okay finish you told Lindsay about you and Rikki than what happened?"

"Um . . . Um she looked sick and left the room. I followed her and she broke for the stairs. I chased after her. I kept telling her to stop Mac. I swear I begged her to stop and listen to meh. But she kept going she was on the sidewalk we traded words than, than oh gawd. .maybe I should have let her go." _'I should never have told her about Rikki and da baby'_ he finished silently scrubbing his hands over his face.

A page from Flack had them rushing to the hospital. They arrived to a frantic scene around Lindsay's room nurses running in and out. Flack sat in front of the nurses' station looking miserable and clearly upset at seeing Danny.

"What happened?" Mac spoke trying to keep Flack from casing another scene. Danny stared in the open door-way at the doctor as he shocked Lindsay. He knew they where trying to get her heart beating again. He had seen it done a hundred times before. _'Please please god don't let this happen. Don't take my Montana away please'_

He half listened to Flack, Mac and Hawkes as they talked about what happened. Vaguely he heard Stella crying. As he watched the unresponsive body of his girl-friend and prayed to anyone anything that would listen.

_'This can't be happening'_ he thought. When just this morning he woke up with her in his arms. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers looking at him with her biggest brightest smile reflecting from their depths. Gawd he was even thinking about asking her to marry him and now she was fighting for her life.

Danny had to grip the desk to keep from falling over when the doctor exited the room with a sad expression. He looked at them spoke to a nurse and walked over.

"I am sorry. We tried everything that we could there was just too much damage from the accident."

"Can we . . . Um can we see her?"

"Of course give the nurse ten minutes can you go in?"

Danny didn't know how long he stood there after the doctor had left. He didn't see his other friends and co-workers walk into her room or exit. He only knew that his feet started moving, he was numb standing at her bed side. "Montana," he sobbed reaching for her hand.

The room darken as the clouds covered the sun, thunder boomed in the distance. Rain pelted the room windows . . .

_I am not mad at you, I'm mad at myself because I've fallin in love you with and now i have to find out how to let that go._

_I don't how much longer i can feel alone. It's messing with my work, its braking my heart_

_Do you have any ideal how hard you are to love?_


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Stuff: While I did use a few words and some piece's of the story of CSI:NY I don't own nor make any profits from the show or writing this fanfic.

Before you read let me just tell you I don't like Rikki Sandoval. If she really didn't want to sleep with Danny she would have stop before it began instead of putting up a token protest. And I think she really was just using his guilt a against him like she said. And for a moment I hated Danny for letting her while leaving Lindsay so alone. But hey I am so over it now while trying to be anyway. . .

R/R

* * *

Danny jerked awake to his name being called sitting straight up. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he swore it would jump out. It took him a few moments to realize he was staring into the brown worried eyes of his Montana.

"Danny are okay?" he swallowed a few times _'it was just a dream' _he thought flipping Lindsay onto her back he check her from head to toe for injuries _'just in case' _he sighed dropping his face to her neck.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin," he mumbled into her hair sitting up and pulling her up into his arms. "Everythin is perfect"

"Danny," she pulled back and studied his face.

"Just a dream nothin to worry bout. Um . . . ya still going to look at dat sublet dis morning?"

"Yea, I just about to go get ready when you started sobbing my name. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yea let meh hold ya for a moment kay" Lindsay nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She still wasn't convinced that everything was alright but she wouldn't push him. "Montana you know I love you right? I do I love ya so much even at times when I can't find da words ta express how I feel remember I love you okay"

"Danny," he kissed her than shook his head.

"No (kiss) no (kiss) listen okay!" he kissed her again. The dream still fresh in his mind tormenting him. They woke up together and smiled at one another, they kissed but neither said a word to each until they were leaving his apartment. So many things were left unsaid, so many things he wanted to say to her. Nothing sexual happened in the dream just like last night. He wanted her to spend the night so he could once again hold her in his arms. "I don't know how ya did it Lindsay. All da times I didn't talk to ya. Yet ya called me all the time: asked how I was, or tried to get meh out my apartment." he licked his lips. "When ya told me ya love me than stopped calling and talking to meh except for work it almost killed meh. All those quiet lonely nights made me realize that I wanted no needed ya in my life. Ya da only good thing I got Lindsay. I can't lose ya not ever. I love ya to much for that." he kissed her again.

"Oh Danny I love you too," she couldn't help but be touched even though she was still worried about him. Her eyes strayed to the bedside clock. 'Holy crap' she thought scrambling out of Danny's hold and off the bed. She only had a little under an hour to get to the clinic. Okay so she lied about going to look at a sublet but she didn't want Danny to worry. And if it turned out to be nothing but stress she didn't want to get her hopes up.

He sighed and fell back on the bed when Lindsay left the room. "Urgh dis dream is killin meh," he could recalled everything that happened in the dream as he looked at the clock. 8:59 at 9:00 his phone rang in the dream and it was Rikki. His thoughts were cut short when his phone rang his eyes wide he took in the number and the time.

"Yea Rikki wha"

"Danny oh gawd," He listen to her sob for a minute praying silently. _'please don't say it please' _"I'm pregnant" _'shit'_ he screamed inwardly and made a solemn vow he would not lose 'his Montana' He frowned and stopped himself from saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Ya sure?"

"I am"

"Ya know Ima back wit my girl-friend Rikki and Ima need proof before I tell her anything," he frowned again thinking about the dream.

"Why does she have to know, it could our secret like before."

"No I swore ta her no more secrets."

"Fine I got an appointment today wanna come wit me?"

"Sure wha time is it?"

"11:30 you can come by my new place at about 10 kay?"

"Fine," he hung up with a sigh. His mind went to work mode picking apart how Rikki sounded on the phone. He compared everything she said to what he remembered from the dream. In the dream he was in such a shock that he just said 'okay wha ever ya need let meh know' hung up and went about his day before he told Lindsay about the call.

They both rush around to get ready and traded a few kisses Danny walked her to the subway before going the opposite way to Rikki's.

"Hey Mac I have a favor to ask?" Danny thought if he changed things up than everything would be alright.

"What kind of favor Danny"

"Well I have ta run dis errand and it at eleven when I start my shift. I was wandering if I could come in at noon instead. If ya say yea I'll bring ya and Stella. .lunc" he chuckled.

"Um"

"I'll even pay. Come on Mac," finding out the truth wasn't below a little begging and Mac wouldn't hold it against him.

"Wait your paying for lunch for me and Stella are you bring it when you can in?"

"Of course"

"You got a deal Danny"

"Boom" he closed his phone and jogged up to Rikki's building. He wasn't trying to go in but she insisted he come up. So he did thinking nothing of it until he came to her apartment door. He knocked impatient to get going. Rikki open the door after a few moments wearing nothing but a button down white shirt with only three of the buttons closed.

"Wha da hell is dis Rikki? Wha game is ya playin?" he moved into her apartment. She pressed against him playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I want you Danny it was a mistake ending things between us."

"Dats too bad Rikki ya and meh is not happpenin. There is only one woman for meh and ya ain't her"

"You weren't saying that a few weeks ago. In fact you thought nothing of that woman," she traced the muscles of his chest with a lazy smile. Rikki pouted as Danny pushed her away crossing his arms across his chest and level her with a questioning stare.

"Ya ain't pregnant are ya?"

"Did you tell her Danny? Did you tell your precious girl-friend that I was pregnant with your child?" He noticed for the first time how her voice seem to ooze with sadistic pleasure at the though of him telling 'his Montana' something unfounded.

"Hate to bust ya bubble there Rikki but I ain't in the business of spreadin lies. I sure ain't going to tell that shit to da woman I love."

"Da woman ya love," she mocked undoing the three buttons she sat on the arm of her sofa and smiled at Danny. "You weren't thinking of loving her when you were in me Danny. Why think of her now? You know you want this you don't have to pertain with me Danny. Sure I'm not pregnant now but I can be much later," she smiled.

Danny laughed and walked away closing the door behind him. Rikki snatched the door open screaming at him to stop which he did and turned back to her.

"Don't you walk away from me Danny Messer you owe me"

"N wha do ya think I owe ya Rikki?"

"You are the reason I lost my son. You're the reason my son died-"

"So ya think I should get ya pregnant so some form of what . . . debt?" he asked her wide eyed.

"Of course I expect you to take care of us but yea. Don't you think that would be great? We'll name him Danny after you," she smiled happily.

"I don't think so Rikki that is so not happpenin."

"You owe me Danny Messer you owe me this." she snapped.

"Ya right I do owe ya something," he walked close to her and saw her smile. Danny greeted her with a smirk as he bent and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Rikki"

He turned and walked away from the shocked woman. Sure it still sort of hurt to think of Ruben but it didn't eat at him like before. Than again since figuring out that he loved Lindsay nothing seemed the same any more. Danny sighed, still he had to figure out a way to tell her about Rikki and himself before the woman did something crazy. He looked at his watch it was 11:30 now about in the dream he remembered it was 12:30 when Lindsay and he talked at 12:40 his whole life was in a tailspin. He remembered what his mother use to say about dreams like the one he had. Nothing good could come of it.

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell Montana at all?' _he thought walking into the café two blocks up from the lab. _'Maybe that's what the dream is telling me' _


End file.
